Pain Comes And Goes
by LoreleiAmethyst
Summary: Yami held the younger boy in his arms as he cried. Different emotions and thoughts were going through his body. What could he do? Read and Review! Better summary inside! Rating may go up.


Forever, my brother

By: Blackened Gem

Gem: Hey everyone! This is my first monarchshipping fanfic but will also have a bit of other shippings. So please be nice. Yami and Yugi are brothers in this as you will see. So please, be nice and give nice encouraging reviews. If you see any spelling mistakes kindly let me know. I'm also taking advice if you feel you'd like to give any. So beware of the drama, humor and romance!

Yami: O.O Eee...

Yugi: Crap..

Gem: I dun own anything. Unfortunately. NOW ONWARD!

Summary: Yami held the younger boy in his arms as he cried. Different emotions and thoughts were going through his body. What could he do? It pained him so much to see his brother so upset and hurt. "Why does it hurt so bad?" A hand rested on the small of Yugi's back, "I don't know little one, I don't know."

* * *

Chapter 1: What's it like?

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

Wide violet eyes looked up at the other male. The shorter male then looked down at his hands as he fidgeted, poking his index fingers to each other. The crimson eyed teen, Yami, chuckled softly as he looked at his younger brother. He always found it cute whenever the younger was curious or nervous about something.

"What is it Yugi?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

A blush made it's way on to Yugi's cheeks as he thought about how to put his questions in to words. He didn't want to seem like such an embarrassment to his brother. The boy shifted his feet as he looked down at them, a nervous habit that he had yet to be rid of. Sadly, it just stuck with the boy from elementary school on.

"W-What's it like to kiss?"

A silent moment was shared between the two as Yami blinked, looking at his younger brother.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Yugi?" A shake of the head gave Yami his answer.

"Ah. A boyfriend then?"

Nodding, the younger shifted his feet again as he put his hands behind his back. For a moment, he thought Yami would laugh at him for being so stupid, not knowing what it's like to have a simple thing like a kiss. But that was the case when his brother started laughing. Confused, Yugi looked at the older male as he pouted.

"It's not funny, big brother." He said, the pout still on his face.

Yami chuckled a bit after his laughing fit and pulled the young boy in to his lap. Yugi snuggled close to his brother, looking up at him. Whenever he found himself in his brother's arms, all of the feelings he had at that moment were pushed aside and only the feeling of being loved and protected was there. Yugi nuzzled in to Yami's shoulder as the other tightened his arms around him.

"You see, kissing is like...well..." The older teen stumbled over his words on how to explain what kissing was like. The violet eyed younger brother giggled as he watched the blush on his brother's cheeks reveal itself.

"You don't have to explain to me right now." Yugi said, chuckling softly.

Smiling, Yami ruffled his brother's hair and kissed his forehead "I did say I would tell you anything you wanted to know, remember?"Yugi nodded.

"How about this: Just skip the question about kissing and come back to it when you have an answer."

Yami nodded at the suggestion and picked a piece of fluff from the younger's hair "Alright, what other question did you have in mind?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How does sex feel?"

Crimson eyes widened as he choked on his tongue "E-Excuse me? What did you ask?"

Yugi smirked at his brother's surprise, "I asked: How does sex feel?"

_'Sheesh, the boy can stutter and be all cute when asking about kissing. But yet, he acts all evil when smirking and asking about sex. What the hell has he gotten in to?' _Yami thought as his left eye twitched. He knew he'd have to answer the question sooner or later and it might as well be sooner rather than later.

"Sex...can feel like anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Like?"

Another eye twitch. Maybe he should have just turned around with another question. Maybe he should have just said that they shouldn't talk about sex until Yugi was of age.

"You'll know later when you have sex."

Yugi gave Yami his trade mark chibi glare "You said you'd tell me anything if I asked."

Yami backed away a bit, putting his hands up in defense. Damn his little brother could be scary with the chibi glare. Scratching the back of his head, Yami licked his lips as he thought of an answer to his brother's question.

"Well...You see...It's like this: It's supposed to feel all painful and not really enjoyable."

An eyebrow arched.

"You're lying."

Damn! "Well, uh, Then it feels pleasurable yet...squishy?"

An eye twitch.

"Yami..."

Sighing, Yami held his head down in defeat "I'll ask Atemu when I see him again. Then I'll give you the answer. How about that?" Was that anger that he saw in those normally cheerful eyes? Uh oh. Not good.

"I WANNA KNOW NOW!!"

Yup, this child could be evil when he wanted to be but also annoying.

TBC

* * *

Gem: WOOT!!! First chapter of my new Monarchshipping story! Please be nice. I'm new to the Monarchshipping fanfiction. I've never written one so just leave nice reviews.

Joey: Cheez-its and Creme cheese!

Gem and Yami: eww...

Gem: Review please!!!


End file.
